User talk:KniroAndTito3915
When DNA replicates, its strands are seperated by the enzyme helicase. ^ GODDDDDDDDDDDDD LOL OH MY GOD THE CARTOON COMIC MEMES LOL "sam's requests gif" ping EXACTLY LIKE "was i really that annoying!??!?!?!" yes OHHHHHHHH OKAY WHAT THE HECK RANDOMLY KESTREL WELL THAT MAKES SENSE I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST RANDOM LOOOOL SPYRO spyro's headcannons™ wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:24, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Yes i do sam i do i do, PING ;) THE FREAKING MIDI LOOOP BIMP LOOOL LIKE JUST "yeah" he was readin yo mind baeb yo mind ;) THEY'RE SO RANDOM AND HAVE NO CONTEXT I CANNN'T LOL ZY'S OBSESSIONS lik u <3 world star This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:37, October 28, 2014 (UTC) LOL GODDDDDD juh pig OH MY GODDDDDDDDDD I CAN'T THAT PROJECT IS THE BEST or as zy would say he jsut knew GODDDD FLOWE labpot SHUT UP!!! yes sam ;)) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:43, October 28, 2014 (UTC) the talk page editor took forever to load k I TOTES IN'JOYED SAM BECUZ, 9 9 99 wh I SEE WHAT U DID THAR ;) CLEVER LIL DEVIL ;) LOOOOOL i'll say something mean but apologize immediately after so i won't seem mean YEAH BECAUSE WORLD STAR!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:51, October 28, 2014 (UTC) LIKE WHY LOLK I'M NOT EVEN QUESTIONING IT ANYMORE yes becas 9 zy he uplod 4 u;0 dont u meen tough cookie to *.bin™ wait wh YEAH LIKE WE ALWAYS MAKE FUN OF OUR TYPOS AND THE WAY WE SAY THINGS SO SAYING SHUT UP IS HELLA RUDE IT SHOWS YOU CAN'T HAVE FUN WHAAAAT AOKOARO? DO YOU MEAN AKOGORE NO BEAUTIFUL STAR!? AKOGORE NO WORLD STAR This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:05, October 28, 2014 (UTC) World Star Wikia™ wait wh LOL YEAH AND I WAS LIKE "jsut" BECAUSE JSUT!! IT'S LIKE ORIGNAL BASICALLY if she does she really hides it well, WAIT W-H-A-T GODZILLA'S THUNDER THIGHS!? I akogore no NONA REEVES This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:11, October 28, 2014 (UTC) WORLD STAR IS A HELLA GHETTO WEBSITE THAT SHOWS FIGHT VIDEOS LOL JSUT.PING LIKE IT'S ALWAYS OH WAIT SERIOUSLY??? GODDDD THUNDER THIGHS!! weaves. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:21, October 28, 2014 (UTC) WHAT SNORT FIGHTING SHOW? bad girls club? YEAH LATELY WITH THE BOOBY AND THE SNORTS SHE'S LIKE snort LOOOL BIS TOO HE'S SNORT WEAVE POTION <3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:29, October 28, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD DO YOU MEAN WWE SNORT FIGHTING THAT'S FAKE LOLK bis is XD jsut XD THE SHANASTY HHHH JUST GET OUT BIS YOU'RE OLDER THAN US YOU CREEP This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:33, October 28, 2014 (UTC) WHAT CHRISTMAS PARTY!? NATER PETATER CHRISTMAS SPONGEBOB CHRISTMAS OR NAHHHH!/ yweah bis makes liek rarely any sense and when he does it's shanasty k YEAAAAAAAH LIKE BRO YOU'RE THE OLDEST ON THIS WIKI actually the oldest is megaelsa This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:41, October 28, 2014 (UTC) OH!!!! OKAY YEAH WWE IS SO FAKE BUT IT'S FUNNY TO WATCH BECAUSE W-H-A-T ind'e'd it does, ind'e'd it does/ OH MY GODDDD HAIDEN-3PO HE HASN'T READ THE RULES IT HAS TO BE THAT BECAUSE HE WOULD KNOW WE DON'T LIKE SHADYNASTY spyro? i thought she was around your age or naaah? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:40, October 28, 2014 (UTC) WITH EVRYTH' YEAAAH HE WAS LIKE "SIG-D2 X HAIDEN3PO XD" lolk GODDDD BRINGING UP WAR "war is magnificent" shut up NO SHANASTY YEAH LIKE STOP THAT AND ALSO STOP THE WHOLE WAR CRAP LIKE REALLY!? UGH. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:59, October 28, 2014 (UTC) BRING IT DOWN LO' hey baby drop it LIKE I THINK ALL HE DOES IS STAY AT A BASE REALLY HE HASN'T ACTUALLY BEEN ON A WARFIELD??? BECAUSE IF HE DID HE WOULDN'T BE CALLING IT AWESOME OR MAGNIFICENT WHATSOEVER YEAH EXACTLY!! not typos EVERYONE'S GONE TO HELL THEY'RE ALL SCREWED UP This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:54, October 28, 2014 (UTC) LOOOL GOSH QUIN ROSE-SAMA YEAH I'VE MET ACTUAL WAR VETERANS AND MY GRANDFATHER WAS ONE and they didn't think war was beautiful at all THEY SAW PEOPLE DIE HOW THE HELL IS THAT GREAT!? LOL JUST POSING i misspelled something wrong…? SHUT UP!!!! yes we need to hand pour it a bit more snegon This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:48, October 28, 2014 (UTC) I FORGOT IF I EVEN UPLOADED THAT PICTURE BUT YEAH The anime you and Zy, OH MY GOD THAT'D BE THAT'D BE SO CREEPY H maybe she actually doesn't have a sense of humor or she doesn't get ours :/ idk Yes thanking in long terms, like dash wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:14, October 28, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD. KNOWING HIM I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED. Especially because we didn't even know bis at the time he was invited so like ASSOCIATE WH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:57, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Same I didn't even know who he freaking was so like LOLK WHAT REALLY?! GODDD HIM AND 111 ARE EVERYWHERE! WH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:29, October 28, 2014 (UTC) YEAAAH basically going into the hand pouring our wikis thing. BAZICLI just not even give the link out to him or talk about it if we're in one GODD REALLY? No wonder 9 is in full bloom Sam ;)) wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:39, October 28, 2014 (UTC) I'm just like... ugh. Bis is kind of ruining the wiki for me... and the streams. I can't have fun if I'm constantly agitated by his snorts wh- LOL I WILL OKAY ;) OH MY GODDDDDDD it's evrywher sam, your bio class sounds impeccable This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:40, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Like there are seriously times when I just want him to like... like just leave SERIOUSLY GO AWAY LOOOOL OKAY Sounds like fate babe ;$)) him yum This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:11, October 28, 2014 (UTC) DO YOU LIKE BIOLOGY BECAUSE MIDI LOOP? ALSO i like how i was about to go in chat because i saw you guys were there and then you both leave lolk This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:36, October 28, 2014 (UTC) wait wht what are marks again XD Nah it's okay you don't have to join I need to watch the world series with my family anyways so snort OH MY GOD REALLY/?? BIS SHUT UP YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING STRGG! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:46, October 28, 2014 (UTC) ohohhohho okay XD i thought it meant like grade but just checkin XDD snort LOL I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT BASEBALL but you'll probably see why i'm forced to watch it if you know the teams playing, GODDD WORLD STAR™ rmt tt rmt YEAH RIGHT BIS! YEAH RIGHTHTHTHTH HHUGHGHGHGHGH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:50, October 28, 2014 (UTC) NO IT'S OKAY I WAS JUST CONFUSED like i thought it meant like attendance idefk what's ur guess sam is it… "THE 9'S!??!?!?!?!" RMT TT RMT?? miku, WHAT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:55, October 28, 2014 (UTC) DANG GIRL U FLAWLESS <3 wh same i don't miss school either or cut classes :/ WAIT YOU KNOW THE CITY'S TEAM NAME!? WOWOW!! YEAH ;))) GODDDDDD BIS LOL HE ADOPTED A CHARACTER FROM SWEETEA AND SO DID I This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:59, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Ohhh okie-doke that makes sense! Same, I had to skip class once because I was changing courses but that's literally it. I have no clue how some people can just miss class because they want Starbucks or something and not feel bad about it… CENTRE OH MY GODD/D/D/D.D.D/D/D.D.D/DDD//D///DD/.D.DD/./!!! SO YOU DO KNOW OKAY LOL but yeah that's basically why YEAH THE OTHER CHARACTERS WERE EITHER BOOBY OR WHAT THE HECK wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:07, October 29, 2014 (UTC) exactly XD like lolk now you'll have 2 nights of homework have fun, wh YEAH BUT I JUST SAID IT BECAUSE I LOVE CENTRE AND NOT CENTER IDEK LOOOOL SAME WEAVE! same hurrdressur, W-H-A-T shar pei This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:16, October 29, 2014 (UTC) theatre centre sprechchor GODDDDDDDDDDD sweavetea™ wh GODDDDDD THE LEGS!!!! I CAN'T this lass This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:36, October 29, 2014 (UTC) LOL ONLINE GAME ADDICTS OH MY GODDDD FREAKING "STUBBY" IT SOUNDS JUST MMMM DELISH sandy legs wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:56, October 29, 2014 (UTC) ONLINE GAME ADDICTS SPRECHCHOR™ SANDY SNORT® ARE YOU KIDDING ME LOOOOL I CAN IMAGINE YOUR REACTION WHEN YOU FOUND THAT OUT JUST WOWOW!™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:36, October 29, 2014 (UTC) I BELIEVE YOU BUT LIKE DUUUDE W-H-A-T I the regular letter tm™ BRUUUH IC ANN OT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:04, October 29, 2014 (UTC) OHHHHH OKAY LOL I THOUGHT YOUR TM BUTTON WAS BROKEN OR SOMETHING™ wh YES IT IS SAM ;)))) i bet ur zodic sing is compatibl with his,' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:13, October 29, 2014 (UTC) OHHHH yeah sometimes i just crash early even though snort THEY CHANGE FOR EVERY RESTAURANT RANDOMLY LIKE LOLK but that's KAWAII c bab 1st stars 2n china legdm, i wondr wat nexyt XD GREEK SIGNS wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:18, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Greek signs are actually your common astrological signs ^o^ Because Libra and Taurus? Like the Minotaur? Or they're of some relation eh- LOOOOOL sig n thta compatble,/ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:24, October 29, 2014 (UTC) SEE BECAUSE MINOTAUR bull, TAURUS bull it has to do with the constellations and the myths they're derived from the constellations that is ;))) RIGHT becuz if sigma = kniro, then kniro = sigma wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:39, October 29, 2014 (UTC) LOL REFLEXIVE PROPERTY WITH US!!!! I SAW LOOOOL ALSO THE CLEAVAGE HHHHH BUT THE WEAVE IS HILARIOUS LOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:56, October 29, 2014 (UTC) YEAH SHE ADDED IT I HOPE SHE DOESN'T DO THAT TOO OFTEN BECAUS EUGGHG i hate random cleavage > lunea > seismo k IT JUST DOESN'T LOOK RIGHT ON HER CHARACTERS OKAY YEEEEAH I HAVE NO CLUE EITHER. IS IT THE WAY IT WRAPS AROUND THE SCALP AND IT'S TIED BACK BY A BOW? IT REALLY REMINDS ME OF A LEGIT WEAVE BECAUSE I'VE SEEN ONE LIKE THAT willow smith wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:16, October 29, 2014 (UTC) no she's just booby but like cleavAGE ARRRRRGH DON'T SEXUALIZE SONIC CHARACTERS YEAH i'll just make upsilon leave wait wh LOOOOOL I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW ELSE TO DESCRIBE IT YEAH I THINK SHE DID ACTUALLY!!! THE MICROBRAIDS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:20, October 29, 2014 (UTC) k gOOD IF THEY WERE OR IF THEY EVER ARE JUST TELL ME BECAUSE //screams// GODDD FREAKING ROUGE~!!! yeah she's hella sue now i THE CLOTHES THO THE EXPRESSION "aha!!!" THE KNIFE. LIKE WOWOW™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:36, October 29, 2014 (UTC) I WOULD NEVER SEXUALIZE MY CHARACTERS OH! YEAAAAAH OH MY GOD LOL watch me play the world's smallest violin wh also, knigma design by zy ;)) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:24, October 29, 2014 (UTC) LOOOOOL FROM SPONGEBOB but it just means IDGAF!!! ye u do, This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:25, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Oh :( I cri It sucks that she RUINED THE SHIP SHIP HYASILON???? XD wh YES IT IS SAM SAM YES IT IS XD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:37, October 29, 2014 (UTC) I think KFG believes river's the bee's knees But like She ain't :( LOL WH 9!!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:06, October 29, 2014 (UTC) BRUUUUH LIKE yeah :/ she's pissing me the hell off now LOOOOOL LIVING IN THE PAST more like upsilon wh i'm kind of like upsilon LOLWAT PANZER?? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:47, October 29, 2014 (UTC) It's basically both at this point... like idk I like how she totally snapped at me when I kept talking about "the divorce XD" but I never say anything to her "Yeah you were really annoying!!!!" like BECH SO IS RIVER SO ARE YOU!!! wh the bestest of friends XDDDD the past XDDD OH OH MY GOD SERIOUSLY??? that creepy bunny with the weave ponytail This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:17, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey I hope you're okay too, especially because the snort came back last night… he didn't strgg again, did he? Also, NO SPYRO DON'T TALK TO 111 NOOOO This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:44, November 2, 2014 (UTC) EW WHAT THE FRICK Well I'm glad he left… even if it's for a little bit, YOU GUYS GET A BREAK FROM HIM. YEAAAAAH I SAW THAT AND I WAS LIKE, "SPYRO NO YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THIS" even though she just sent him a gif? lolk WAIT SERIOUSLY? A FREAKING, MANSION!? THEN WHAT THE HECCCCK WHY ARE YOU GUYS LIVING IN HICKVILLE IF YOU CAN GO TO A FREAKING MANSION THAT'S NOT TOO FAR!? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:58, November 2, 2014 (UTC) IF HE HAS A NEW JOB THEN WHY IS HE HANGING AROUND YOUR HOUSE WTF LIKE SOMETHING HYPE… MAYBE IT'S MARVEL XD wh WOOOOW YOU GUYS GOT A BEACH VIEW IN THAT OTHER HOUSE YET YOU'RE STILL LIVING IN REDNECK CENTRAL UMMMM? LOL BAZICLI oooooh okay then yeah that could be hard. BUT ONCE SHE FINISHES IN LIKE DECEMBER YOU SAID???? THEN JUST BOOST OUTTA THEREEE BY THE RIVER!?!!? but beach view no hicks strgg This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:20, November 2, 2014 (UTC) EWEWEWEWW GO AWAY!!!!!!! UGH GOD YEAH EXACTLY! Like Spyro you're not helping the situation AT ALL… besides it's already confirmed that he's a creeper because like. ONLINE AT 6 AM wh IF YOU LEAVE I WILL JUST PROBABLY CRY TEARS OF RELIEF BECAUSE THAT MEANS YOU'RE AWAY FROM HIM PROBABLY FOREVER BECAUSE I'M SO SCARED FOR YOU THAT HE'LL DO CRAP AGAIN LIKE KNOCK IT OFF!!!!1!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:19, November 2, 2014 (UTC) I SAW THAT AND I Eppy wants to kiss her heart-shaped creepy face oh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:47, November 3, 2014 (UTC) LOL IMPECCABLE ARGUMENT "IM MAD BECAUSE MATH!!!" Um. I'm barely passing my own math class, but you don't see me complaining so god damn much. I'm just saying that to try and make her feel better whatever This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:55, November 3, 2014 (UTC) YEAH IT'S PRETTY OBVIOUS SHE JUST WANTS ATTENTION "God I just ruined this friendship" boohoo Wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:29, November 3, 2014 (UTC) "Sorry for practically everything" "I feel like an ass" Eh :' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:42, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Who's kissing up, her or me? But oh my god yeah like THAT TOTALLY WASNT ONE TIME I don't even know what her problem was today maybe she was on her period But like whatever I don't even know This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:50, November 3, 2014 (UTC) ... ;)))))))) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:38, November 4, 2014 (UTC) SO WHAT IF I DO EY XD wh- LOOOOL EXACTLY THAT'S WHY I MADE MY EDIT SUMMARY THE HYACINTH THING GOD i'm warning her XD!!!!!!!! kfghee This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:43, November 4, 2014 (UTC) EXACTLY UGH GODDD!!! "wow let's just forget that irmia ever happened and instead focus all our attention on mom how bout it" YEAH LIKE UGHGHGHGHG KILL. ME. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:30, November 5, 2014 (UTC) ... ;) LOOOOOOL WHAT THE SPIRIT OF HYACINTH WILL HELP ME™ Élias This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:42, November 5, 2014 (UTC) I KNOW LIKE SHUT UP RIVER ISN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO'S GONE THROUGH SNORTS YOU OH OH MY GODDDDDDDD IF YOU DID kfghee raeg, wh GODDDD YEAH LIKE ÁCCENTS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:47, November 5, 2014 (UTC) oooouh u fetchin som 9 lov? ;))) EVERYONE HATES UPSILON IT'S ALL ABOUT RIVER!!!! OH MY GOD Ö LOL YEAH ;)) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:58, November 5, 2014 (UTC) oooouh judgin by desc i bet it is a 9 treet <333 LOL JUST "NAAAAH" anstsa wak wakwiakBOONISHI. GOD WHAT???? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:03, November 5, 2014 (UTC) ouh i cri :'( BUT WITH MIDI LOOP???? sounds hot already babe <333 a pig ate vince vaughn;s face vaughn;s IDEFK This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:18, November 5, 2014 (UTC) OOOOUOUOOUOUOUOUUOUOHOH YUMMY YUMMY <3333 wh GODDDDDDD when i get my hands on that slippery weasel, i'm gonna rock his world derrick wh OH THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING! IS IT… PROOFS!? wh of course she keeps making it about river <333 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:57, November 5, 2014 (UTC) WAS IT JACK BLACK!? ;)) is he back, OH MY GOD I REMEMBER THAT. REMEMBER WHEN PEOPLE ACTUALLY LISTENED TO THAT? wh RADICALS? EW I hope you finish soon it sounds awful………… :/ GODDDDD THOSE EDIT SUMMARIES I THINK HY4¢1NTH IS JUST H0M3$TUCK This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:47, November 5, 2014 (UTC) you didn't scare me off wikia didn't even tell me i had a message on here ._. but like YEAH WHO THE HELL IMAGINES SONIC CHARACTERS HAVING SEX WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY STOP IT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:21, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Also, THE MAJORITY OF US ARE UNDER 18 I think there's a law against having minors say sexually explicit stuff like that... either there's a fine or you go to juvy or something so like ENDANGERING YOURSELF H? H This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:40, November 5, 2014 (UTC) YEAH BUT KFGHEE DOESN'T FOLLOW IT! like, GIRL YOU GONNA GO TO JAIL Wait really? I think I know which movie you're talking about. But I don't think there's any outbreaks in Indonesia, other than Ebola. But I don't think he or anyone else would have that... But h ;-; This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:00, November 5, 2014 (UTC) WAIT REALLY? Oh. Okay then no wonder. There might be, there's even an outbreak in the States, so it's possible there's something going on in Indonesia... wait what? What's what's app? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:16, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I'm not sure where the Ebola outbreak is exactly, but it makes me mad when people joke about it. Like, it's a fatal disease. There's nothing to laugh about. Wait, really? Was the possession thing on the news or something? I'm honestly not sure if I can at this point? We gave her a chance to change and she didn't take it. So I don't know how there's anyway to convince you she will get less nasty. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:32, November 5, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD. ARE YOU KIDDING? GODDDDDDDDDD EVERYONE NEEDS TO SHUT UP ABOUT EBOLA BECAUSE… A) I KNOW SOMEONE WHO HAS IT B) IT'S NOT FUNNY TO MAKE FUN OF A SERIOUS DISEASE C) IT'S NOT GENERALLY FUNNY IN ANY SORT AT ALL!!! Ohhhhh. Then yeah, it's most likely just a little bug going around, nothing to be worried about. If he feels fine now it was probably a cold or a flu or something explainable and nonfatal. I can understand why you'd be hellannoyed. HELLANOYED. Wh- But yeah. I mean… I think for banning people it should be an admin consensus (did I spell that right?) type of thing. Like with 111 we all agreed he should go so we were like "bye." But, for KFG… I'm really neutral. I've honestly lost all passion in like "UGHGHGHG SHE'S ANNOYING" and now I'm just like "k" for everything she says. So I dunno. If you think Zy wants her gone too, it's 2/3 admins so majority, and then the next shanasty she makes… go for it? I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:24, November 6, 2014 (UTC) WOWWWW THAT'S FREAKING AWFUL. COINCIDENTAL BUT AWFUL. Yeah… I mean, it's a person in a completely different state away from mine, but it's still awful to know. And I haven't heard from them in awhile… I need to call them right now and ask how they're doing, ehhh WHO WOULD EVEN FIND THAT FUNNY THOUGH!? UGH. Oh… oh. I mean, there's always Animal OC? Unless he wants to do something different. Then we can… Yeaaaaaah I have more of a tolerance to that kind of stuff. I know you just completely hate it and it's not fair how she still says explicit stuff when there's a specific rule against it, so like oh. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:05, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Wait your bio teacher described Ebola? Ouh. I guess since I'm in chemistry that doesn't really pertain to diseases… but yeah, it's a totally tragic story. The disease could've been solved and killed and settled with twenty years ago, but the US got lazy and now it's killing so many people in third world countries and even in North America? SO LIKE. WHY ARE YOU JOKING ABOUT IT YOU ASSES Ohohohohohoh okay. I mean, I don't think people could find us on Animal OC anyways… but WHATEVS. With all that's happened, I can understand why. -_-" Yeah but that's really annoying. It's kind of like the phobias thing… if you really HATE something, it's not funny to go about saying it all the time over and over when we've asked her to stop. Like, okay. And then when I constantly talk about the divorce she gets all pissy lolk This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:43, November 6, 2014 (UTC) You okay? Haven't heard from you much abbe… :'( This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:44, November 11, 2014 (UTC) o o o I see… yeah it's been kinda dead so snort? Snort Of course abbe ^ - ^" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:11, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Oooooh snort. You have band stuff a lot. Is it like a class? It seems like an extracurricular… YOU'RE DRAWING 9!? BRUUUUH ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:17, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Yeah it sounds kinda snort because it must mean you wake up earlier… what the heck. OH MY GOD REALLY? GURL… SPILL ;)))) 9 9 9 9 99999 9 99 9999 9 9 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:32, November 11, 2014 (UTC) GOD! 0o0 DID 9 GET HOT???? u u want'd to hug him up <3 DANG IT ZY XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD stay awake lil bit longr for yo gurl <3,33,3z2,3 SOUNDS KAWAII UGGHGGHGHGHGHGHGHG THIS SHIP <333 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:44, November 11, 2014 (UTC) WAIT WHAT LOOOOL GOD REDEYEDTHETA! RedEyedsilon wh BRUUUUUUUH THAT'S SO CUTE I- DO YOU ALWAYS THINK OF HIM!? THAT'S FREAKING ADORABLE KILL ME NOW This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:48, November 11, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD A medic with red eyes… pink nurse wh- BRUUUH EVEN IN BAND CLASS? IN BIO? IN FRENCH? I- TELL HIM THAT!!!! THAT'S SO CUTE OH <3333 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:54, November 11, 2014 (UTC) DEMONIC RED SNORTS wh I HONESTLY HAVE NO CLUE LIKE IT'S KIND OF A SCARY THOUGHT LIKE SNOOOORT GOD THE FANGIRLING! u r ind'e'd obses'd ;) ur jsut in love darling <333 GOD YESSSSS <33333 HE'LL MELT! wh if he did then spicy ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:06, November 11, 2014 (UTC) tempt him with goanimate wait what? BRUUUH I SO CUTTTTTTEEE EUGHGHGHGHGHGG jsut a lil oh ;) IT'S YOUR FIRST TIME BEING IN LOVE AND YOUR HEART'S LIKE "oh oh baby oh" what ooooooouh i bet he thought that was really juicy ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:36, November 11, 2014 (UTC) OKAY I LITERALLY LIKE DIED BECAUSE BRUUUUUUUH THE 20TH CENTURY THING AND THEN THE MISTYANGEL RUTH FREAKING FLOATING OFF TO THE LEFT CORNER! OKAY JESUS I ALMOST PEED MYSELF OH. BRUHHHH u shood tell him lik "ur ti onli 1 dat mak me f'e'l dis way !!>!?" and I don't wanna pay so momma GOD!!!! like me like me like me like me like me like me This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:07, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Nononono abbe it's okay! I'm not gonna take yo accounts GURL I wonder if they'll let me adopt one of the free snorts… OH WAIT WHAT THE HECK it says the kinzchat plus stuff is closed at this time so oh? oh well then GOD!!! look in her eyes and tell her even if you're scared This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:17, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Yeaaaaah it said that for me so oh Maybe tomorrow then probably YEAAAAAH REMINDS ME OF A CERTAIN SHIP ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:28, November 13, 2014 (UTC) GOD! "you make my heart sing" "gee gee gee gee baby baby baby" "randomly: 111" wh of cors ;))))) fun fact: time camping in the chat™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:31, November 13, 2014 (UTC) GODDDDDDDDDDD THE FREAKING LOOOOOL skin wlkr. sknwlkr. wh OH MY GOD SEXY WOW THE VILLAIN HAMSTER LOOKS SEXY DANG CAN CAN I PLAY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:42, November 13, 2014 (UTC) //random text signature// wh YOU'RE PLAYING IT GOD YOU ARE OBSESSED WITH ZY sam de ham This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:59, November 13, 2014 (UTC) WAIT WAIT NAME YOUR ZING?!?! zing song wh you n zy's theme song wh wh wh selena gomen. zyng GOD!!! lepr bra This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:05, November 13, 2014 (UTC) AIT WAIT WIZARD101!?!?!?! IS THE LAST NAME WIZARD101 LOOOOOL MAZIN' HAMSTERS WHW WWHWJWHWHQW!!!! WHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHW bbring the zy out This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:08, November 13, 2014 (UTC) SAMEDANM wh ohhhhh okay GOD do you do magical quests and fight monsters with cards wh THIS "THE BOYS" REMIX IS DELISH!! I LOVE YOU ROBOTAKI WH OHHH They look really similar what the heck MAZIN world he would n he would becom ur onlin hubi <333 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:19, November 13, 2014 (UTC) danim™ GOD LIKE LOLK cardz. ROBOTAKI robo taco wh YEAAAAH MAN WHEN YOU PLAY GAMES WITH HIM TEH BOND ;)))) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:56, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah "We're doin maintenance don't edit eereeeeeeuh" Anyways Ye GOD he PROBLY does. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:23, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Wait WH WHHH HE KISSED HIS PILLOW?! Oh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:36, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Because like OUH Ouuuuh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:42, November 13, 2014 (UTC) It's always been serious ;))) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:58, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Because ZY is buying your love And making it sweet and spicy ;)))) Want mahogany? Go get em tiger XD WH Tigger Welcome Monsieur sit yourself down and meet there best innkeeper in town As for the rest? ALL OF THEM CROOKS! Looking their best And cooking with the books This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:40, November 13, 2014 (UTC) LOOOOOL IDEFK MAAAAAANANANANANANANANANANANANANNANANAANANANA bruh bruh bruh because get it you're lovely??? TIGER!??!!?! ;))))) he tinks ur lovely. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:07, November 13, 2014 (UTC) fun fact: my friend ships 9 wh wh whwhwhwwhwh wgw 99999999 nine traquility This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:16, November 13, 2014 (UTC) LOL i like how much you freaked out when i said that well i was showing them the picture i made and explaining my AWESOME THIRD WHEEL POWAWS wh and then they were like "awww! ^_^ they seem really cute together" like ooouh ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:25, November 14, 2014 (UTC) parappa mastah ;))) the TONI BRAXTON one don't worry I will, she just needs to get it back from him because she keeps twerking at work tworking wh LOOOL YEAH I WAS LIKE "BY THE POWER VESTED IN ME I GOT THOSE TWO FOOLS MURRIED!!!!" wh hwwwhgw wwhw ye ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:47, November 14, 2014 (UTC) no it's okay i'm seriously wonder what's going on with it cause like I NEED MAH SHIRT NOW!!!!™ wh GOD YEAH! parappa tsundere ;))) your sight is set on zy nooooo it says useless sidekick university This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:59, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Ay yo gg? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:02, November 15, 2014 (UTC) OHHH okay. Sorry I was just worried I looked but I only saw you changed your occupation???? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:58, November 15, 2014 (UTC) OHHH Wait what? Did you change your status to in a relationship ;)) Or MARRIED?! GOD WH HE DOES? OUH. ;) Y'all talkin right now? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:14, November 15, 2014 (UTC) I knew it Knowing you n ur ZY obsession ;)))) Oh in a stream or whatever? Nice. UGH I JUST WANT SOME JUICE RIGHT NOW This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:17, November 15, 2014 (UTC) GOD I want... strawberry passion awareness Kissing noises? Are you guys making random smack noises back and forth over the stream? Sexy This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:20, November 15, 2014 (UTC) oouououoh you should kiss noise back lolk yeah whatever he probably does so i'll just sit here and DRINK MY JUICE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:42, November 15, 2014 (UTC) going to be ohhh it's okay I feel asleep because I was hella tired from the snort event so oh? oh. and i really hope your throat feels better soon o- OH MY OH MY GOD WHAT!?!? WHAT/ I.'E/ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:47, November 15, 2014 (UTC) god we BOTH DERPED whatevs i c ur campin out in trike wikeh gODDDDDDDDDDD IT'S LIKE WHAT THE HECK!!!! I BET THERE ARE FREAKING WUBBZY FANCHARACTERS TOO I BET IT'S LIKE SONIC!!!! or tuff puppy This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:01, November 15, 2014 (UTC) of course he is same he's wumbo you're wumbo he she wumbo wh GOD emo wubbzy? emo spongebob. obi? god GOD!!! oobi. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:09, November 15, 2014 (UTC) wumbo wumboween YEAH IT'S SPONGEBOB patrick and the pickle jar are they oh or oo EMO WUBBZY. EMO HARRY POTTER. i mean vampire wh GOD YEAH I WAS THINKING THAT!!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:46, November 15, 2014 (UTC) GOD YEAH!!! mermaid man and barnacle boy oo? give ma description then of oo doves. dove-grey tulle IT'S VAMPIRE RIGHT?! SNAPE. SNAPE. SEVERUS SNAPE. GOD!! (Basically a bra…) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:26, November 15, 2014 (UTC) FAMBOI famboi k u hug n kis each oher???? noice. god what indiana jones!? WHAT. THAT FREAKING THING ON YOUR GOOGLE+ LOOOL LOOOOOOOOL YOU SAWR IT ;)))) wh ISN'T IT BEAUTIFUL!? RON! RON! RON WEASLEY of course we do because river fanboys™ //draws a picture of how sigma's overall thing works// GET IT NOW GUYS!?!?!?!?!?! wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:45, November 15, 2014 (UTC) RANGO bean the creepy snort lizard wh SHE REMINDS ME OF PERCI. noice. 1991. 1991. 1991. GODDD IS THAT WHERE YOU GOT IT FROM!? LOL ye i do ;))( HERMIONE of corse she does she's river she has it all XD GOD!!!!!!!! YES IT'S SO HARD TEACH ME SENPAI This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:19, November 15, 2014 (UTC) GIZZARD. PERCI. NOICE GIZZARD! nah i say dat ;)))) uhkae THIS KETTLE CORN IS IMPECCABLE!!!! //he sprouts from out of the ground// alfalfa GODDDDDDD ACCORDING TO FREAKING REM "upsilon is hawt" k > mink don't forget her lover on the side XD!!! wait what OH MY GOD OKAY WHAT IS THATTTT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:46, November 15, 2014 (UTC) YOR CLOCK? IS HELLA TICKING! preh image GOD i love those too anything kettle kestrel corn wh OH MY GOD!!!! CREEPY 111 IS A FURRY TOO WH yeah you got it and once up' finds out? divorce. wh also, dot dreaming of dasher and upsilon dating™ donkey wiggle This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:54, November 15, 2014 (UTC) paepas PAEPAS!!! penpal. zy WH goddd GOD! THE K'S GODDDD NUBIS FURSUIT omaga do'si'do YEAH LIKE NOT KIDDING ON MY SCRATCH PROFILE JUST mind partay wh LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL I CRIED This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:05, November 15, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GODDD IF HE WAS THEN OH? OH. LOL YEAH c? z? same thing. GOD WHAT!?!? LOOOOOOL YEAH! she's an upsilon fangirl GOD! fnaf oc? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:31, November 15, 2014 (UTC) i never had a pen pal :'( i cri although i know my other language classes at my school have pen pals… from indonesia.,s.// met before we met. met before we met. LOL zed y GODDD YEAH LIKE OH? oh. Ask Sigma and Theta™ wh I might start that again actually except with kestral and UP' GOD!!! YEAH I'M GOING TO SO SNEGONAMON This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:55, November 15, 2014 (UTC) who knows ;)))) of cors u tink u wood sins ur OBSES'D ;) oh my god OH MY GOD THOSE QUESTIONS THO LOOOOOOL UPSILON??? "Maybe wait what?" KESTREL??? "Her what?" MY FNAF OC????????? carl. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:22, November 15, 2014 (UTC) then ouh ;))) destined? fate? written in the stars. LOL YEAH KESTREL HAS NO CLUE "XD the nasty!!!" yeaaaaaah i guess. let me guess: GAME THEORY wh- yeaaaaaah freaking ugh 111 0>' lIKE STOP This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:44, November 15, 2014 (UTC) wh JESUS CHRIST YOU'RE OBSESSED I MEAN GOOD GOD! YOU'RE IN LOVE. wowow LOOOOOOL KNEW IT ;) it seems like an average game but everyone's like "ooooouohohohoho fnaf!>!>!!!" lolk' godddd yeah -_-" did 111 do that? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:51, November 15, 2014 (UTC) GOD I'M STILL EATING KETTLE CORN! now i'm bored :P wh read my comment ;)) yeaaaaah but lately everyone overdoes things to death so like fandoms i would normally like or enjoy get bURN'T wh ughgghghghghghgghghghgg fuck This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:30, November 15, 2014 (UTC) you are comment that's the one thing that matters. you are comment , This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:34, November 15, 2014 (UTC)